User talk:Terry Foote
Hello Terry. The I like the wiki, and the only suggestion I have so far is that we try to write our own articles from scratch rather than copying from regular wikipedia. It'll come out better that way in the end, lthough it may take longer. I'll try to write as much as I can. Thanks. Theysangthesolo 20:23, 4 May 2006 (UTC) Hi Terry Foote, I'd like to let you know that two images (Image:Ramirez at bat2.png, Image:Pujols1.jpg) you have uploaded on the main page are overlapping. If you don't mind I'd like to reduce the image size so that they no longer do so. If you have a better long term solution I'd love it if you could implement it. Thanks KnowledgeIsSelf 20:21, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) Want to trade monitors? :-P Thanks for responding. I've reduced the image size of two images, and reinserted the new image of Manny that you uploaded. Again thanks for your quick response. KnowledgeIsSelf 20:40, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) Alas I am too young to remember them, what gave it away? My name, or did you check out my user page on the English Wikipedia lol. I think the idea is great, I think the average visitor to the site would not only notice a section called "Baseball Fun" but I think they would enjoy it from what you've described to me. Also it might encourage visitors to become users and help contribute their knowledge on "Remember this player". If I come up with any ideas I'll be sure to run them by you and see what you think. Thanks KnowledgeIsSelf 21:14, 10 Jan 2006 (UTC) Hey Terry, just wondering if you would like to add two new storys to the baseball news section on the main page. Firstly Corey Patterson being traded to the Orioles for two minor leaguers.http://www.suntimes.com/output/cubs/cst-spt-cub10.html Also Rafael Furcal is set to have knee surgery. http://www.dailynews.com/sports/ci_3386611 (boy I'm glad the Cubs lost out on him lol) KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 00:22, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for promoting me to adminstrator, I would do my best with it. Thanks --[[User:Aranda56|Jaranda wat's sup]] 03:38, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Image move I moved the 'featured image' to the top of the homepage, which I think looks nicer, but it sort of messes up the next line at least on my screen. Probably Angela can help sort it out.--Jimbo Wales 08:02, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Main Page protected Hey Terry, I'm just curious to know if you know why the main page has been protected? With the site just starting, I don't think it's the best time for it to be protected already. Any thoughts on this matter are more than welcome! Thanks! KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 01:22, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :To add on to this, I think the main page shouldn't be protected yet, as far as I am aware, there has only been one person blocked so far, and it was for spamming, so it shouldn't be blocked for vandalism, as of yet. I don't think pages should be protected as a pre-emptive measure to prevent vandalism. With the site being pretty new and not being developed to the point where vandalism is likely to occure. I also think that at this point allowing anyone to edit the Main Page, is integral to the advancement of this Wikicity. Now that my long winded tirad (If it could be called that lol) is over, I wish to say thanks again for listening. :-D KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 01:36, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I'd like to let you know that Aranda56 has gone ahead, and unprotected the main page. I would still like to hear your thoughts on the matter though. Thanks KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 07:49, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Well I know that at the English Wikipedia, the main page is protected because of gross and blatant vandalism, (I don't know if you have heard of them} "The Penis Vandal", and "Teh WiKiPeDiA Teh Free EnCycloPedia" vandals, among others. There is also the "assume good faith", a new user to the site is most likely to make his or her first test edit on the main page, it being the first page he or she sees. That would fall under "do not bite the newcomers". I agree that the main page should be protected if it is getting hit with obscene pictures, or excessive vandalism, that is justifiably labeled vandalism. But if it is just a "hi mom" or "does this work?" for these types of edits I think it is to early to protect. Granted the larger this wiki gets, I think it should be protected full time, because the last thing we would want is for new visitors to see non-babeball non-baseball related material on the main page. Thanks for the response! KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 15:45, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :LOL normally I remove my typos but "babeball" is rather funny in my view and I would like to see it stay :=P KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 15:59, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I can actully picture a Babeball Wikicity now lol. On a side note how many admins are there on this wiki? KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 17:25, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) P.S. I hope you don't take this as me being rude, but as to this comment, As for our little baseball wiki, all the admins. here so far are experienced enough Wikipedians to know when the appropriate time is to protect the main page. If this is true then the main page wouldn't have been protected already right? Because according to what Angela has pointed out on my talk page. At Wikicities:Protection the first "Use" and the first "Rule" show what I think should confirm that the main page should not have been protected in the first place. Thanks! :-D :Hey Terry two more things real quick. Firstly I apologize if it appears I was or am chastising you about this Main Page matter it is not my intent at all :-D. And secondly you can call me Steve, or KOS/KIS if you'd like instead of typing out my full nickname :-P. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 17:36, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :-D As a faithful northsider, all I have to say is "Holy Cow" at your pic on your user page lol. Happy editing. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 11:47, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) Adminship Hey, I was wondering if I could be promoted. I'm User:WikiFanatic on Wikipedia, where I am an admin, and I'm also an admin on The Baseball-Reference Bullpen, where I am also an admin as User:IndiansFan. IndiansFan 01:05, 18 January 2006 (UTC) :I'd like to add my name to the admin list if that's ok with you Terry. I think I have proven I can be a trusted member of the team. It's up to you mate, let me know. GrimGary 01:23, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Main Page renovation I took the liberty to organize the Main Page a little bit, mostly throwing ugly code into templates and putting the "image of the day" in a nice little box. Please let me know what you think.. if I overstepped my bounds, let me know, but I think it looks pretty nice. :) Appzter 04:55, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Question Hey Terry, I've had one hell ove bad 2 weeks or so, so I have not made many contribs here in a while, I do have one question for you. Are you Googie man on Wikipedia? lol KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 07:35, 26 January 2006 (UTC) :An other question for you Terry :-D. For interlinks on this site, should we strive to make them all complete? What I mean is should dates and cities and the like have something on them. Like Chicago should that type of link stay red? Or the date 1885? KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 21:57, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Main page I think that is a wonderous idea. It is essential that red link be converted to blue links, but your idea makes plenty of sense as well. I apologise for the late answer I've been rather involved on the English Wikipedia. I do have a question: do you know why the template is no longer giving it's credit to Wikipedia? Thanks KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 05:35, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Howdy Hey, Terry. I finally made it over to this Wiki. Looks like it's going to be a lot of fun. I left a question for you on your Wikipedia account, but I'll ask here too: do you have a photo of Kirby Puckett you could release under the GFDL? android79 16:28, 7 March 2006 (UTC) That's odd... you came up at first as user 24.219.241.214... anyway as I wrote there: Thanks! I'm actually a Wikipedian TransWiki'ing these to this site per a decision over there. So its just a big move. It'll take a while. But there are articles for most dates, so you're getting a nice present courtesy of the English Wikipedia! Herostratus 04:41, 3 August 2006 (UTC) P.S. The page Template:This date is an artifact and should be removed when you get a chance, thx. Herostratus active? So is this wiki active? It has like March 5 Results on the main page, which is worse than having nothing. I am TransWiking a huge amount of material from the English Wikipedia per a decision there, but it would be a shame to have it go to an inactive wiki. Herostratus 19:26, 23 August 2006 (UTC) main page As no one was updating the daily results, I replaced the "Baseball News" and "Major league results" section with a new template, "This month is baseball", which just picks a few random facts from the "(date) in baseball" articles. (Go to January 1 in baseball look for blue dates to see which articles are currently available. I did this so that daily updating would not be required because, if not done (which it isn't being) it says "DEAD SITE!". Now, if someone would just take a few minutes once a month to update the three templates ("This month is baseball", "Did you know", and "Main page picture"), the main page will seem at least a little bit live. Herostratus 17:58, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Thanks Terry Thanks for the praise on my Talk page. All I can suggest at the moment is put a lot of hard work into adding new content and updating/amending existing content. I will do all I can to help improve the site. go ChiSox! :) --GrimGary 21:26, 12 September 2006 (UTC) What's the deal with this What's going on with the date in baseball history articles. According to my records, some of these are being deleted. Can you take a look at this? Just for one example, the article "June 3 in baseball". My records show this to have been created, and I'm pretty sure about that, but the article no longer exists. Could you check into this please? :They're being moved. Remove the "in baseball" part from the page name and you will find it. It's a way of improving the site. This is a baseball-only wiki so having "in baseball" at the end of each page is pointless. See Category:Dates for all the Date pages that's online. GrimGary 11:36, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi Terry, Have you any idea how to fix the infoboxes for MLB players? It still shows messed up and I have no idea how to fix it. I've contacted MediaWiki but they haven't bothered to reply yet (maybe because of the festivities). See Cal Ripken Jr. for an example. Thanks. GrimGary 16:59, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Activity Hi. You've been inactive for quite some time now, but a group of us is working on reviving this wiki, and your input would be greatly appreciated. I'm hoping that you will get an e-mail notifying you of this message. As someone who has contributed greatly here in the past, I hope you will be able to return to activity and help us all make Baseball Wiki a premier resource for baseball information. Cheers --Youk4MVP 02:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC)